423:The Donna Adventures of Home for The Holidays
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: It's her 2nd Christmas in Rosewood. One of her classmate's older sister is coming home for Christmas. Along the way, her boss came over too. Now she must decide who is she in love with, her high school crush or him.
1. Grandma comes to Christmas

Michael and Donna were having a romantic Pre-Christmas date together. They were sipping cocoa when an Asian woman with shoulder-length black hair came in. "Dr. Joy" Michael recalled.

"You know her?" Donna asked.

"She's one of my mom's coworkers," Michael answered,"She's a heart surgeon."

After he greeted Donna to Dr. Joy, Donna was wondering what is she doing for the holidays, My adopted daughter is coming home for the holidays." Dr. Joy explained.

"Adopted daughter?" Donna asked.

"She was actually the daughter of my best friend back in China, "Hóng Bǎoshí" and I were very close

"What happened to her?" Donna asked.

"She and her husband died in a prison riot" "They were both police officers who were trying to break up a fight over who's the best prison wrestler when they were beaten badly. On the bright side, they did leave behind a daughter, "Hong Xīnghóng" legally named her, "Scarlett Joy."

"Wait," Donna interrupted, "As in Dylan's older sister? He's in my science class."

"Linda" Cassian shouted.

"Cassian, One ceaser salad with Rosewood dressing," Linda replied

Later at home, Rocket was sweeping the floors when Animal came eating unbaked cookie dough, "Christmas, Christmas" Animal shouted.

"Easy Animal." Ben shouted, "I've got good news though, The Mayhem Band is coming over this year for The Holidays."

Donna arrived home in time shouted, "The first day of Winter Break!"

"Donna your home," Ben shouted, "Just in time to bake cookies."

"Ugh, did Animal just ate some dough?" Donna asked as she pointed out to Animal.

"That batch was only for him." Ben explained, "We didn't want him to hog all the food again. So I decided to wait till u get home."

"Smart thinking Dad," Donna replied with a smile.

While they were baking, Ben explained to her what were they going to do over winter break. Suddenly from upstairs, a familiar old lady appeared., "Grandma!" Donna shouted, "You didn't tell me you were coming to visit this Christmas."

"Surprise," Leia replied.

"I thought it would be nice if Grandma joined us this year," Ben suggested.

"That's nice," Donna replied.


	2. Joy of The Holidays

Meanwhile in Manhattan, An Asian woman with a pixie cut and a sequin green dress was celebrating the annual Christmas party. Scarlett was wrapping up her scriptwriting when a Korean woman gave her an egg nog with a snickerdoodle on it, "Come on Scar" said the Korean woman, "Keep this up and we won't be work best friends anymore."

"Come on Bree" Scarlett replied, "This is very important to me."

"I could tell" Bree replied, "The working late during a party was a dead giveaway."

Bree hands her the glass and sits down. After one more word, Scarlett was done with her project, "Now we can party" Scarlett replied.

"Finally" Bree smiled, "I don't want you wasting your new green sequin dress."

"This old thing" Scarlett blushed, "It's a little thing I whipped up at short noticed. I'm just grateful to have my new junior editor position now. I can't slack off while doing it."

"It's not slacking off it everyone is partying, except for Nick," Bree said.

A handsome Italian man came up to see Scarlett, "Are you two going to join us for the holiday party?" asked the man.

"We are sir," answered Bree and Scarlett and they took off.

Later, Bree and Scarlett were joined by the other employees on the roof. Nick stands on stage, calling everyone's attention, "Welcome to the 100th annual holiday party of The Peralta Press" Nick announced, "My great-grandfather Frontiniano was known as, "Front Page Fronty" after working 20 years for the New York Times, he decided to start his own company. For those who are new here, I'm his great-grandson, "Nic Peralta" the editor-in-chief here. It's been a banner year for our little publishing company. We may be small, but we've held our own against the industry goliaths.

A cheer starts to go up from the coworkers, but Nick raises a hand to keep them quiet, "That means" he continued, "We must work even harder. I myself always find the perfect project to start the year off right, and I expect the same of my junior editors. Speaking of which, we promoted a few lucky candidates, like Miss. Scarlett Joy. Is there anything she likes to say"

"Well," Scarlett said, "Thank you, Sir. For believing in me."

"Belief has nothing to do with it, ma'am." Nick sternly replied, "You've proven you can handle responsibility. So don't disappoint us."

"I won't sir." Scarlett said, "And Happy Holidays."

As she sat back down, Scarlett and Bree started to notice that Nick was acting like Ebeneezer Scrooge and they wondered why. Scarlett also had another thing on her mind, to get back to Rosewood and keep her promise to spend her Holidays in her hometown.

The next day, Scarlett was on her way to her hometown of Rosewood when she saw a dear. From the map app on her phone, she saw the number for Rosewood's repair shop. As quick as she could she called to pick her up.

Later, a handsome blonde mechanic came to her. He was Scarlett's old high school boyfriend, "Wyatt Hartens". A tow truck headed for the mechanic while Wyatt took her to the streets of Rosewood, "So" Wyatt said, "Dare I ask how you managed to find yourself in a snowdrift"

"A deer distracted me" Scarlett explained, "But it safely got away."

"That makes sense" Wyatt replied, "Because there was a herd of angry deer I passed along the way."

Scarlett grinned, comforted by the familiar face. She looked out the window to see the town square and a bunch of familiar faces. Even a new one in front of her house. "Hello" Donna smiled, "You must be Scarlett, I'm Donna."

"Nice to meet you Donna" Scarlett greeted, "I'm Scarlett"

"Dr. Joy invited me so I can get to know you."

"Youngest Junior Editor at the Peralta Press," Wyatt said from his car, "It's a new record. Well, I gotta get back to work, Mr. Rook won't like it if I desert my duty."

"Good luck" Donna replied.

Inside, they found Dr. Joy and Scarlett's younger adoptive brother in the kitchen, "Welcome home Scarlett" Dr. Joy smiled.

"Mom" Scarlett said as she hugged her mother and brother, "Dylan"

"You're just in time for my world-famous apple cider." Dr. Joy said

As Dr. Joy was fixing up some apple cider, Scarlett looked at her brother, "How is your final year of high school?" she asked her brother.

"Great" Dylan replied, "Same old, same old. Except for this cute girl Avery.

"Brings back memories." Scarlett sighed, "Wyatt just picked me up after my car got stuck."

"Your Wyatt" Dylan recalled.

"Sweetie," Dr. Joy said, "Have you ever thought about settling down."

"Mom" Scarlett answered, "I'm not ready for this whole dating nonsense yet"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Scarlett and Donna decided to get it together. By the door, Mr. Peralta was there, "Mr. P" Scarlett asked in surprise, "What are you doing here, I thought you were in Barbados."

"I was" Mr. Peralta answered, "But I found an unexpected script after you left. So I canceled my flight to let you read this, now you must read this before January. One of our illustrations interns couldn't figure out the mail systems at Peralta Press, so these have been piling up for a month.

"I'll get them done Sir" Scarlett replied.

"And I can help" Donna replied, "I love helping people."

"I'm sorry" replied Mr. P, "But we don't allow high schoolers to work at Peralta Press."


	3. Let It Snow

Later, Scarlett was showing Nick her room. "This is where I had so many memories" Scarlett replied.

"It's so adorable" replied Donna as she found a teddy bear, "And I love your teddy bear"

"Teddy and I go way back." Scarlett replied, "My mom gave it to me for Christmas when I was 6."

"Nice" Nick sarcastically replied as he looked through a book collection, "The Baby-sitters Club."

"Hey" Scarlett replied, "Those books are about female friendships and how to deal with problems real teenagers have."

"I remember reading some of those books to deal with teenage problems, too." Donna replied, "My old friend Luci told me that their great books too."

On the bed, Nick smiled, because Dr. Joy let Nick stay during the holidays, "Let's make a deal about the whole script thing" "I'll work with you every night and make sure you get your work done soon. If you at least have fun while your staying in Rosewood. You never took at least one day off when you took over the company for your father."

"No I don't" Nick shouted.

"Bree heard you talking to yourself while you were having a 5th cup of coffee." Scarlett explained, "Your overworked."

At town square, Donna, Scarlett, and Nick toured around the place. Baby Groot started ballroom dancing with pinecones, but got back in Donna's bag before anyone noticed, "Welcome to Rosewood"

"Why in the name of UFOS" asked a voice, "Scarlett Joy?"

Scarlett turned her head to see an African American woman with medium length dark brown hair, a blue dress and a yellow sweater, "Holly Wright" she smiled as she hugged her best friend, "It's been so long."

"Too long" she replied, "Your mom mentioned you were finally coming home this year, but I had to see it to believe it. Get this, my book is going to be published. It's like Romeo and Juliet in a 19th Century Christmas version."

"I need to read the manuscript first." Scarlett suggested.

"Good call" Holly replied, "I had 3 rejections, if this keep up I could grow tired of it."

"You won't get tired with her" Donna replied, "That's what best friends do. Though they need time apart every now and again."

"Nick" Scarlett said to her boss, "This is my best friend, "Holly" she's a kindergarten teacher at Rosewood Elm."

"Nice to meet you" Nick greeted, "Now what is this about, "Fun"

"Oh yeah" Scarlett recalled, "To the hills."

At the park hills, kids were sledding and having a good time. One of the kids was Shou, "Hey Donna" he shouted, "The kids and I are having a sledding contest."

"What is this garbage?" asked Nick.

"The best entertainment Rosewood has to offer" Donna replied, "Sledding with children."

On the top, she could see Dylan and a pretty girl with brown wavy hair coming up, "Here's the spot Avery"

"Thank you Dylan" Avery answered, "Your so sweet.

Before they could start. A caucasian student with a green hoodie comes in, "Hey Dy-lame." he said, "That seat is mine."

"HENRY" shouted Dylan.

Scarlett and Donna were both mad at Henry for picking on Dylan, so they marched up to him "If it isn't Dy-Lame's rescue party." Henry insulted.

"If I catch you making fun of my brother again" Scarlett scolded, "Your going to regret it."

"Scarlett, easy" Dylan replied, "I can handle this myself.

At Dylan's urging, Scarlett takes a reluctant step back, but she keeps her gaze on Henry. Avery and Henry took off, while Avery looked back at Dylan and smiled.

Wyatt came in, seeing if you made it to the hills, "Can I join you guys on your sled race?" he asked.

"Yes Mr." said one of the kids, "The more the merrier"

"Come on" "Tapping in your inner child can be healthy every now and again. PLEASE!"

The kids made the puppy eyes, which annoyed Nick, "Okay," Nick groaned, "Just don't do those puppy faces again."

Donna suggested that they should do a Boys vs Girls sledding competition. "Come on Hol" Scarlett said, "Your riding with me."

"Don't worry" Wyatt said to Nick, "I'll make sure he makes it down in one piece. Otherwise his lawyers would sue you for his injuries."

"I have about 4 lawyers" Nick replied, "And I pay them big time."

Donna got out a timer on her phone and said, "Ready, go!"

Scarlett and Holly were enjoying the moment when they came across the tree. Luckily, they made a turn, "That's a relief" "I'm just normally much worse at sledding. Clearly I should only sled with you from now on."

"Just like when we were kids" she smiles at Holly.

They look up just as Nick and Wyatt come whooshing down the hill.

After she stopped the timer, she saw that she was late for a special event at the hospital, "I gotta go guys" Donna replied, "I had to meet my grandmother at the hospital, their having a little toy donation there."

Donna was right, the Underground Hospital was having their 100th annual toy donation. In one of the rooms, General Organa was waiting for her, "Sorry I'm late Grandma" she said, "I was sledding with some children."

"That's alright" General Organa replied, "You need to get to know the little ones better."

"Now stay here, Grandma" said Donna, "I have to go get some hot cocoa"

In the hall, she saw The Rook Triplets playing with some toy cars, "Triplets" shouted Donna as she gave each of them 5 dollars, "I need you to do a favor."

Later in the cafeteria, The Triplets rushed up to Dr. Andor who was finishing her lunch.

"Tante Jyn" shouted Benjamin, "There are some gingerbread men in need of frosting transfusions."

"Frosting transfusions" Dr. Andor asked, "This is probably like last year where they snuck into the fruitcake."

Alexandre and Anouck got Mr. Andor and Bodhi into the same hospital room as General Organa. Dr. Andor came into the room to see the, "Patient" only to find General Organa.

General Organa couldn't believe her eyes, she was in presence of the Rogue One team, "I can't believe it's you" she said, "The Rogue One team.

"That's us General" Dr. Andor said, "It's so nice to finally meet you in person."

"After seeing the explosion on Scarif" General Organa said, "We kind of assume you, you know."

"It's my fault Mademoiselle Organa" Nurse Rook shouted as she got in, "I couldn't resist how cute Mon Amore is."

"Not to mention how fat!" Rocket insulted.

"Rocket" Donna replied in anger.

"Forgive Rocket" Donna said, "You know he's always being rude around the holidays."


End file.
